Leveraged To The Hilt
by Lucrecia Christina
Summary: Trill checks into a hotel only to discover the entertainment in the lounge in non-other than Dean Winchester and his very good friend and fellow musician Eliot Spencer, grifter extradinaire on leave from the Leverage team!


**Trill: Part 2**

After almost an hour, Trill made the difficult decision to drag her soaked body out of the shower, afraid she might drown herself if she didn't get out soon.

The bus ride to this desolate area had been long and irritating. But the hour long shower didn't do anything to relax her frazzled nerves. Rather, it served to supercharge her, stimulate her.

She realized she was hungry and decided instead of going to bed she would dress and get something to eat that wasn't wrapped in plastic or from a drive-thru.

Going through her bags looking for clothes to wear down to the restaurant, she was quite disappointed with herself for not packing more thoroughly. Jeans, t-shirts, shorts, panties, 2 bras, she was still digging when she pulled out a dress.

Trill smiled holding up the dress. It wasn't just any dress, it was THE dress. The dress she'd been wearing when she met those lovely boys.

It was a pretty and simple summer dress, spaghetti straps, tight, above the knee, more of a shift really, than a summer dress.

Sexy.

At the time she packed she didn't know why she grabbed it, she just did.

Now, it was hot as Hell outside and the thought of putting on another pair of jeans made her want to vomit. Besides, most of her clothes were dirty, she would have to request laundry service, she thought.

Slipping on the shift and sliding her feet in simple sandals, she left her small suite and made her way down to the restaurant/bar.

The restaurant was quite busy and extraordinarily loud. There was a band playing, people everywhere, and women whooping and screaming in all directions.

Trill leaned in and asked the hostess what was going on.

"Spence is playing tonight," the pretty young hostess said as if that explained everything.

"Spence? What's a Spence?" Trill asked.

The hostess gave her a searching look, "Spence. You know. The band. Well it's mainly the singer. Eliot Spencer. Spence. He's…hmmm…well just look," the hostess dropped the menu and pointed at the stage.

Trill followed her hand and saw a man on stage sitting on a stool with an acoustic guitar. He had dark hair, long and hanging past his shoulders, brooding look, but beautiful voice emanating from the microphone. He looked very fit and firm, Trill thought.

"Oh," Trill sighed.

She ordered a plate of something; she wasn't sure, as she was giving the man and his guitar more attention than the menu.

He was amazing and sexy as Hell.

His band mates were making their way back to the stage, shouting requests and jeers and laughing as they made their respective ways to their appointed spots.

Trill's booth was to the right of the stage giving her probably the best view of the band and its beautiful vocalist. Trill was sipping on her drink, Vodka Sour, when another man hopped on stage.

Trill choked and spit her drink out, coughing, and dribbling precious vodka down her skimpy dress.

Still choking and sputtering, she watched as the men embraced each other like brothers. A stage hand brought out a stool and another acoustic guitar and the men began a playful banter and strumming out tunes, almost as if they were alone, rather than playing for a crowd of screaming, hysterical women.

Trill found herself sliding out of the booth and moving easily through the crowd, to the very front of the semi-raised stage. The term "raised" was used very loosely, as the stage was barely a full 2 feet off the main floor.

She locked eyes with the other man who joined Spence on stage. The man with green eyes and short military style hair cut, but longer, looked in her direction, but showed no sign of recognition.

Trill stood, transfixed, oblivious to the melee going on around her.

Her senses returning, she began scanning the room for the brother, Sam, as Dean was on stage singing, who knew, she thought. She thought the brother had to be hanging around somewhere. Trill couldn't make out his tall, lithe form anywhere in the crowd, though.

"Damn it," she said disappointed.

The last note of the last song had been played and the women in the audience were more than obviously disappointed at the end of the show. The two men, sweaty and smiling, shook hands and moved off the stage with the grace and ease of, well, two confident men.

She watched them, especially Dean, wondering why he hadn't recognized her. Trill was a little more than miffed at the thought that he hadn't shown the slightest recognition or interest in her.

What the fuck, she thought. I look hot tonight, in more ways than one, she laughed as she realized she was perspiring profusely. The humidity was stifling inside and outside.

Trill walked back to her booth, where the remains of her food lay congealing on the plate and her drink had seen better moments.

She eased herself down on the end of the red vinyl bench; she grabbed a napkin off the table, and began dabbing the perspiration from her top lip and neck.

The napkin in shreds, Trill tossed it on the table and headed for the ladies room, hoping to catch a glimpse of Dean or Sam, or Spence – whoever the hell he was – on her way.

The bathrooms were situated down a small alcove, just past her booth. The area was much cooler than the restaurant area. There were fewer people and an air conditioning vent was in the middle of the ceiling between the bathroom doors.

Trill leaned against the wall with her eyes closed enjoying the immediate cool down.

Several women staggered past her filing into the dimly lit women's room. Trill decided a splash of cool water on her face and the back of her neck would help her cool down. The door opened as several women, the same ones who went in only moments before rushed out. Trill stepped out of their way and watched briefly as they all pinged off each other and then off the walls, Trill laughed.

As she stepped across the threshold of the bathroom, a firm grip on her upper arm pulled her forcefully into the cool, purple tiled bathroom. Her arm was forced behind her back while another hand was up and across her mouth to stifle her cry of shock.

A gruff whisper in her ear, "Hi Trill," the hand holding her mouth shut found purchase in her long dark blond tresses and forced her to her knees, her head forced back with the strength of Dean's grip.

The weight of their bodies kept any interlopers from interrupting the erotic adventure of which Trill once again found herself a part.

Trill was getting ready to ask what was going on when a second man approached her, a man that was not Sam. It was that Spence and he was naked. He was beautiful. Just as Trill knew he would be. He was muscular where it counted and he was stroking an impressive hard on that made Trill moan audibly.

No words exchanged between them as Spence approached her opened and ready mouth. Both men laughed. Spence moved within inches of Trill's moistened crimson lips. She flicked her tongue out in hopes of licking the tip of Spence's cock with which he was tantalizingly teasing her.

Dean still held her one arm in a vice like grip behind her back and her head was hyper-extended but she found herself grinding her pelvis against midair and moaning. Her knees were scraping the tiled floor and her free hand was gripping the wall to her right for balance.

Spence quit massaging his cock and raised his gaze to Dean's, "Winchester," he put his hands on muscled hips.

"Yeah," Dean released Trill's hair and her arm and stepped out from behind her; he turned and pointed, "Behave." Spence stood still as a statue in the same spot, grinning lasciviously down at Trill's flushed face.

Dean went into a stall and emerged only moments later naked and just as beautiful as Trill remembered. He walked behind her and guided her to her feet where she wobbled, he ran his hands down the length of her long lean frame gripping the tops of her thin arms, "I remember this dress." His hands quickly found the zipper and clasp and the dress he remembered became a memory as he tossed it on the floor and kicked it the length of the bathroom.

Spence grabbed another fistful of Trill's hair and pulled her into a crushing kiss. He tasted of alcohol and cigarettes as Trill's tongue forced its way into his willing mouth.

Dean approached Trill from the back and gripped her arms again; he pulled her out of Spence's embrace, and held her firmly in place, "Wait."

She stood very still and waited as instructed. Dean was nuzzling her neck and looking over her shoulder into the mirror, she saw his reflection smile and lick his full scarlet lips. She had pornographic dreams of those lips.

Spence smiled at her too and put his hands up as though he was going to caress her trembling body, but stopped just short of touching her, he mimicked touching her breasts moving slowly down her torso, nuzzling his own whiskered face against her stomach, rubbing his nose in the crevice of her throbbing wetness. Trill's knees buckled slightly but Dean held her in place with his strong calloused hands.

Spence laid his firm muscled body on the cool lavender tiled floor and nodded almost imperceptibly to Dean. Dean guided Trill's long lean frame over Spence's prone form. He guided her down so that she would be settling her most precious assets on Spence's waiting, smiling face. Dean then guided her head down to take Spence's throbbing cock in her mouth, which she did willingly and aggressively.

Spence used his hands to hold her hips up as he started to lick and taste her sweet wet flesh. He kissed her swollen lips, gently at first, then nibbling and pulling the tender flesh with his teeth.

Dean ran his hand the length of Trill's back, from her smooth round ass up her arched spine to her shoulders. He caressed her neck and moved his hand back down to her ass. His hands caressed each rounded cheek in its turn. He bent down and kissed each cheek lovingly. Dean's tongue moved from one cheek to the other, then nibbling each cheek as Spence was nibbling Trill's soaked cunt.

Trill was grinding her pelvis harder trying to meet Spence's face with her desire, but he was holding her at bay, his own calloused hands massaging her creamy thighs. Spence was thrusting his hips and ass off the tiled floor with Trill's skillful ministrations on his cock.

Trill's tongue spiraled and circled the shaft of Spence's long smooth cock. She ran her tongue the length of his cock all the way to the swollen head, circling and tasting. She kissed the head once, twice, three times with her full crimson lips. Trill then took the whole of his cock in her mouth down the back of her throat.

Trill felt Dean's tongue run the length of the space in the middle of her ass cheeks. A sigh of surprise escaped her, causing her to gag briefly on Spence's tumescent cock.

Trill felt Dean's hands on either of her ass cheeks, spreading them and a thrill of pleasure washed through her as she felt his cock slide slowly and expertly into her tight ass. Her back arched more and her eyes rolled with every slow delicious thrust from Dean's steel cock, his hands gripping her hipbones fiercely, fingers digging into her soft flesh.

Spence's hands were caressing Trill's head and her breasts, pinching her nipples, while Dean's hands pulled her ass to him with each of his thrusts. Dean's head bobbed back in pleasure as Trill's ass was so tight her muscles contracted like a vice around his growing cock.

Spence's hands became more fierce and urgent on the back of Trill's head; he grabbed another fistful of her hair and pulled her mouth harder and faster down on his cock. He was losing his grip on her thighs, his hands slick with sweat, her pussy moving closer to his mouth, as Dean continued his long slow thrusts.

Trill's body was quivering and her body jerking from the spasms about to overtake her sweat soaked body. Dean licked his lips and with one quick movement…

SMACK!

Dean spanked her on the ass, hard.

He heard her squeal and he laughed.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

Trill's squeals grew louder, but Spence held her head in place, his own urgency taking precedence. He was thrusting his cock harder and faster into her mouth as Dean's thrusts grew shorter and faster.

Dean pulled Trill's ass harder into him as Spence was fucking her mouth with fierce determination. Trill was grinding her throbbing cunt on Spence's whiskered face.

SMACK!

Trill's orgasm hit first. Her toes curled, her grip tightened on Spence's cock, her back arched as the spiral of ecstasy wound its way through her body. Her pelvis smashing into Spence's face, she thought she heard him laugh; her orgasm at its peak when Spence's struck. He groaned his pleasure as his orgasm spilled over him and down the back of Trill's throat.

Dean held fast to Trill's hips as his thrusts grew shorter and more urgent.

He loosed another…

SMACK!

And his orgasm struck. His fingers dug sharply into Trill's sides as he pounded his pleasure inside her. His groans mixed with Trill's squeals and Spence's groans creating an echo chamber in the purple haze of the ladies room.

smack…

Dean gave Trill's ass one last tap before extricating himself from her, he stood and stretched his legs, walking into one of the stalls. Trill lay resting her head on Spence's leg when he rolled her gently to the side and himself got up and disappeared into one of the stalls.

Trill lay on the tiled floor, feeling the coolness of it wash over her. She, again, was hot as Hell and needed a cool down. She closed her eyes briefly until she heard booted footfalls stop beside her.

Spence squatted down beside her and stroked her cheek, "Winchester was right about you. You are a fun date." He stood and left the ladies room without a glance back.

Dean squatted beside her prone form, "All right?"

Trill nodded.

Dean patted her on her reddened and somewhat bruised ass, "Good. See ya' around, Trill." Dean left the rest room as well.

Trill lay there feeling a little dazed, but exhilarated. Just as she was about to get up and find her dress and panties, the door opened. She scooted awkwardly back trying to hide her naked body. She looked up getting ready to explain, but stopped mid-thought; she smiled broadly as the visitor closed the door and turned the lock…

SAMMY...


End file.
